


Enchanted Romance

by Mandiday282



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Demonic Possession, Eventual Romance, Exorcisms, Fluff, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandiday282/pseuds/Mandiday282
Summary: Luci x Bean x Elfo: Luci loves Bean and Elfo, he didn't know he could feel love. events will happen, and secrets will be revealed. Rated mature for some strong language in later chapters.





	1. Trouble in Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First story, hope you like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Disenchantment

Bean, Elfo and Luci were out late, drinking (again), they'd been in the bar since noon, just drinking, laughing, and gambling. 

"Alright you three, time to go." The owner said, earning a chorus of unhappy groans.

"Fine, we're going, we're going!" Bean told him.  
___________________________________________________  
As the three drunk friends stumbled back towards the castle, Bean spoke up.

" I wish this night didn't have to end." She said.

"Well then, might I interest you in a little joy ride?" Asked Luci.

"Is that like a jolly trolly or a fun run?" Asked Elfo.

"No, he means we steal it and that it's a bad idea. If my dad found out he'd kill me." Said Bean.

"Oh no! Little baby is scared of her daddy. Chicken! Bock, Bock!" The demon taunted.

Suddenly, the two boys heard a carriage begin to roll.

"Hop on boys! Unless you're chicken!" She yelled at the two grinning boys, who imediatly jumped on with her.  
_________________________________________  
The three continued to screw around, only stopping to sleep a few hours, before waking, stealing Oona's 'little helper'  and going right back to screwing around. Stealing, fighting, drinking, they even got themselves roped into raiding Bean's family's tomb with three criminals, who betrayed them and trapped them down in the crypt...

"I can't believe they did that!" screamed Bean, "Uhg, I can't believe we did that!"

Luci had been uncharacteristically quiet since they fell. Elfo had been shaking in fear of being caught. Bean had just complained, mostly about how she couldn't believe Luci would let something like this happen. Truth be told, Luci hadn't seen the betrayal coming, a fact which he was already beating himself up over. 

Soon, they heard movement and yelling and they were being pulled out of the tomb and their hands were being shackled. Bean knew she was being taken to her father.  
________________________________________  
"Ugh, Bean! i don't even know what to yell at you!" Zog screamed. "Take it away!" he told the harold.

"Why you! I outta! If I weren't so fat I'd-" 

"That's enogh she gets it!" Zog told the harold.

"Bean, go to your room while we figure out what to do with you! And bring Elfo so I know you aren't having any fun!" he told her.


	2. Fighting with You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own disenchantment

  After her father had banished her to her room, she had sat at the end of her bed, rethinking her life choices. 

"This has got to stop!" she said.

"Tch-haha! Oh come on, you know you enjoyed it." said Luci.

"Hehe, yeah. But its gotta stop!" Bean said to the demon.

"Nah-uh! I'm your demon baby! We're magically linked, like lolly pops and rug fuzz!" he told her, while stealing Elfo's lolly pop and rubbing it on the rug.

Elfo licked the lolly pop and said "It- It's fine." before continuing to lick the candy.

"Look, Luci, could you just stay away from me for a while? Maybe go ruin someone else's life? Because, I sure as hell don't need you here ruining mine!" Bean said, almost shouting.

"But I-"

"Just go! Leave, I can't look at you right now, you awful creature! Get out of here! I hate you!" she snapped at him. Elfo just looked at him, his face full of anger and disappointment before saying, "Yeah Luci. Just get out! We don't want you here!" he yelled.

Luci took one last look at Elfo and Bean, the later of which was staring at him with a mix of annoyance, disgust, and hatred.

"F-fine! May- Maybe I will!" Luci yelled back, voice cracking slightly. He turned quickly and walked out of the room with his head down to hide his face. His eyes were filled with unshead tears.  
__________________________________________  
Luci just ran, he ran and ran until he couldn't breathe or stand up from the running and all his crying. He found himself in the library, where he tucked himself into the space between some books and the wall. He sat there and let all of the tears he had been trying (and for the most part, failing) to hold back run freely down his ebony cheeks. He cried and cried and cried, until he had no more tears left. After that he just sat there, feeling depressed, until he started to feel the tale-tell anxiety pull at him, urging him to go back to his friends. 

He got up and crawled out the library window and crawled along the roof until he made it to the gargoyle outside of Bean's window. He really didn't like being too far away from her or Elfo for any length of time, it made him nervous. After all, he didn't have any way to know what they were doing, or if they were safe. It made him feel extremely anxious. He could sense they were both in the room, but he didn't know what they were doing. He peeked his head in and smiled. They were just sitting there, talking, laughing, smiling, it made him happy. 

Suddenly, the guards knocked on the door. Luci crouched back onto the gargoyle, he didn't want the guards to know he was there. What if one of them tried to talk to him? Then Bean would know he was there and she might get mad and yell at him again. 

Bean opened the door to speak with the guards.

"Yes? How can I help you?" she said to the guards sassily.

"We're here to escort the elf to Sorcerio's. He has requested the elf's presence." one of the guards said.

"Okay!" Elfo said happily, turning around to speak to Bean. "See you later Bean." he told her with a smile. Elfo waved at Bean all the way out the door.

Once she was alone, or at least, once she thought she was alone, Bean let out a big yawn. She looked tired, but then, she hasn't had more than an hour of sleep in the past two days, so that made sense. 

"Time to sleep. This is nice, no Elfo whining, no Luci to annoy me, just me and sleep." she said to herself. Luci felt a pang in his heart. Did he really annoy her that much?

In moments the princess's breathing evened out, ad she was in a deep slumber. Luci decided he needed to go take a nap too, so he jumped from his spot on the gargoyle, walked into the room through the opened window, and carefully got onto the bed, so as not to wake it's current occupant, and curled up next to Bean.


	3. A hellish realization

Meanwhile, Zog was trying to figure out what to do with his daughter.

"What the hell is wrong with my daughter? She's like a one-man-wreaking- uh -woman!" he exclaimed.

"Well according to the holy books, your first mistake was educating her."  said Pendergast.

"Well sire, the sheer defiance or reason and decorum leads me to believe that Tiabeanie is what they now call 'a teenager'." said Odval. 

"Well, that doesn't exactly explain why she desecrated sacred remains!" yelled Zog.

"We could sit around all day spouting crazy theories," said Sorcerio, "but science offers a far more logical explanation, that princess Tiabeanie is possessed, by a demon!"  
_______________________________  
And so, Sorcerio did his best to remove the demon from Bean, but had no success.   
\--------------------------------------------------  
"Alas, the demon remains, even after the application of all three sciences." Sorcerio informed the king and queen.

"All three! Even smoke?" He said.

"I'm afraid so my lord. We scholars like to think science has all the answers, but in the end it's all just a bunch of unprovable nonsense." said Sorcerio.

"So now what?" asked Queen Oona.

"I suggest something based more in reality, uh, religious magic!" Sorcerio advised. 

"An exorcism huh? Well I don't like the sound of that. Fine, we'll do it, but don't say it out loud again." Zog agreed.

"As it so happens sire, I am aquatinted with the world's foremost exorcist. Big Jo, his people are the sworn enemy of demons, but I must warn you, he creeps even me out!" said Odval, shivering from the thought.

"No one's too creepy for my daughter!" declared Zog.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
And so, Odval contacted Big Jo, who imediatly accepted the mission, excited to rid the world of another demon.


	4. The exorcism of princess Tiabeanie

  Luci was sleeping comfortably next to Bean (Elfo was with Sorcerio), curled up like a cat and snuggled into her side. It wasn't until he heard the footsteps outside the bedroom door, that he woke up. As sleep began to dissipate from his mind, he began to become aware of another, hostile, presence in the room. He opened his eyes and looked up to the intruder, however, as soon as  he did, he wished he hadn't. 

Standing there in the doorway, was Big Jo, an exorcist of the worst kind. As his body began to shake, and his mind began to turn blank with fear and panic, he involuntarily let out a fear filled whine. This, combined with his shaking, woke Bean. She looked at her demon and grew concerned. She had never seen Luci show any fear before, but before she could ask him what was wrong, she noticed Big Jo. 

"Who the hell are you?" she yelled.

Bean's exclamation shocked Luci from his fearful trance for just long enough for him to crawl behind her, before the fear reentered his mind and he was once again left helpless.  
_________________________________________________________  
Elsewhere, two masked figures were observing the events through an emerald flame. 

"the Demon appears to have been rendered helpless with fear." the one on the left said. 

"Yes, it would appear so. We must do something!" said the one on the right.

"Conceal thy self demon!" they said in unity whilst waving their fingers at the flames.  
_________________________________________________________  
Suddenly, Luci was sucked into Bean's body and a sudden sense of calm washed over him. As the exorcist approached he began to feel more and more defiant, he supposed those were likely Bean's emotions. 

Big Jo began chanting and sprinkling a glowing red powder on Bean's body.

"OH GOD! It burns! IT BURNS... with boredom!" he exclaimed before bursting into laughter. 

Big Jo only rolled his eyes before returning to his bag and grabbing a pinwheel looking object. The exorcist began to chant and spread the grease around Bean's body. Then he lit the grease on fire and began to chant again.

"You idiot, fire doesn't hurt demons! You're only hurting Bean!" Luci exclaimed, afraid for his friend.

"I know. Once the flesh has burned away, the demon is revealed! Flesh burn, demon return! Flesh burn, demon return!" Big Jo chanted.

"Dude! She needs her flesh! You're really gonna make me be the good guy? Ugh fine!" he shouted before jumping out of Bean and putting out the fire that had been hurting his friend.

"I saved your life, now I can go back to ruining it." Said Luci, half joking. "What are you... Hey you can't do this!" he said fearfully as he was sucked into a bottle ad stuffed into a bag.  He could hear the exorcist say something to Bean and he could feel the bag jiggle and sway as Big Jo walked, making him feel a little queazy. 

"Hey! W-wait! You can't take him! Give him back!" he heard her shout, but it was fading, getting farther and farther away, and as her voice faded, so did that earlier sense of confidence.

"BEAN! HELP!" he cried out as fear began set back in.  
______________________________________________________  
There were other demons in the bag with him, many of whom he knew, but all he could think of was Bean, and Elfo. His wonderful princess and his sweet little elf. He wondered if they would come for him, or if they would leave him there to die. He knew Elfo didn't like him much, if at all, that the elf had made abundantly clear, and he thought Bean liked him, but after their fight earlier, he wasn't so sure anymore. After all, Bean had said she didn't want him around anymore. Had she meant it? Or was she just angry? He didn't know. He just wanted his friends. He just felt lonely and depressed, something he wasn't even aware he was capable of being.

"So there I am possessing the duchess, and then she has the nerve to drop dead. I mean, how rude!" said a female demon the his side. UGH. Her voice grated on his nerves, it was so annoying!

"Well, if it isn't Stacianne Leblont..." he said, annoyed by her mere presence.

"It's LeBlat, It's French" Stacy said, also annoyed, but not nearly as annoyed as Luci.

"Like I said on our first date, nothing could be worse than this." he said. Damn, he just wanted Bean and Elfo, he missed them.


	5. The race

As, Bean raced up the stairs to Sorcerio's lab, all she could think about was how she couldn't lose Luci. She cared about him too much. She couldn't let her last words to him be 'I hate you', she just couldn't. she would never be able to forgive herself. Finally she reached the tower.

"Elfo! Luci has been captured! Come on we need to go!" she screamed. 

"What? Luci has been captured! Oh no!" Elfo said.

"Come on lets go!" she said.   
___________________________________________   
As they ran through the town, Bean couldn't stop thinking about what she'd read in those books about exorcists when she was younger. How they killed the demons they hated most last. How they tortured them before making them die. How they enjoyed watching the demons writhe in agony, screaming for mercy. How they enjoyed causing so much pain, that the demons would throw themselves into the volcanoes, just to get away from it.

"Come on we gotta save Luci!" she said, running harder.

Something caught her attention, horses! She and Elfo ran to them getting on and galloping away. She couldn't help but cry when she thought of Luci, her Luci, her little demon, writhing in agony, begging for death.  
____________________________________________   
"Bean? What's wrong?" Elfo asked. 

"Luci," was her answer.

"Bean, it's gonna be alright, we'll save him. Don't cry." Elfo said, he wanted to comfort her. 

"I know, I know. I just can't help but worry that we might not make it in time!" she said. 

"I know you are Bean, so am I, but Luci needs you strong and ready to fight, he needs you to be strong. You can't help him if you're too busy sobbing your eyes out, so man up and dry those tears." Elfo said. He was worried too, he had been so cruel earlier, he needed Luci to know he didn't hate him. He couldn't hate him, he loved him too much, Elfo knew Bean did too. 

"Yeah, you're right." She said. Elfo was right. Luci needed her strong. She needed to be ready to beat the hell out of Big Jo.   
_____________________________________________   
After being stopped by the creeps who had betrayed them earlier, beating the shit out of them, taking Beebaw's necklace back, then riding for another 30 minutes, Bean and Elfo arrived at the volcano, where they could hear screams of agony coming from a carriage, which they recognized as Big Jo's.


	6. Saving Luci

"Hey asshole!" Bean said when she saw Big Jo standing by his wagon. He was holding a limp and bloody Luci by the neck. She ran at the exorcist, kicking him in the face, causing him to stumble back and drop Luci to the ground, who groaned when his body hit the ground with a heavy thud. 

 "LUCI!" Bean shouted, concerned for her friend (crush), running over to him. Bean didn't notice the figure standing over her until it was almost too late, almost. Quickly bringing her sword up to block the exorcist's, she slowly stood, anger in her eyes. Pushing him away, she saw out of the corner of her eye that Elfo had yet to dismount his horse. 

 "Elfo! A little help please?" this seemed to shock Elfo out of his trance, as he jumped off his horse and ran to help Bean. Elfo grabbed his knife, brandishing it, he ran at Big Jo, stabbing him in the thigh. Big Jo screamed, angry, he grabbed Elfo, holding a knife to the delicate little elf's neck. 

"Put down the sword and step away from the demon, else, I'll slit his throat." said the crazy exorcist.

"Bean, don't do it!" said Elfo. 

"Throw me the demon, and you and your elf may leave in peace." Said the exorcist.

"Ok," Bean said, smirking, "catch!" She yelled, throwing her sword at him. 

The sword went straight through the exorcist's arm, like a warm knife through butter. Bean was grateful that she hadn't hurt Elfo with the sword. 

"You haven't defeated me yet!" yelled the clearly deranged exorcist, who grabbed the knife which was still logged in his thigh, and threw it. Just then, Elfo jumped up, Jo's arm in hand, and slapped him with it, causing him to fall into the volcano.

"Now you have!" yelled Big Jo as he plumeted into the volcano.

Elfo had, luckily, doged the knife, which flew through the air, heading for Bean. Bean turned and cringed waiting for the whit hot pain she knew would be coming, but, it never came. Instead, she heard a pained grunt, followed by dull thud, like a body hitting the ground. She opened her eyes and was horrified to see Luci lying in the dirt with a knife sticking out of his right shoulder and a puddle of deep crimson blood pooling around the demon, whose skin now had a very dark gray color to it, much paler than his usual pure, jet black appearence.  
___________________________________________________  
"LUCI!" she yelled, scrambling over to her fallen friend.

Elfo turned at Bean's horrifed scream and ran over to where she and Luci were.

"Oh God, Luci!" he screamed.

He looked at Luci's unmoving body. His small body was littered with cuts and bruises, blood was caked onto his skin, along with dirt. A large gash ran from the tip of his left shoulder, diagonally across his stomach. His body was also covered in what looked like burns, but, that was impossisble right? After all, he had seen Luci dive into fire on multiple ocations. Luci often looked completely at home when he was in the fire. Soon, Elfo noticed the most horrifing thing of all, Luci wasn't breathing, he looked completely dead.


	7. Lick My Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Disenchantment

   
"Oh my God! LUCI" Elfo yelled again. 

"Luci," Bean sobbed. She cried an cried, soon joined by Elfo, who was also crying loudly.

"Hey guys, not so loud, my head is killing me."

The two sobbing friends looked up at the source of the noise. 

"LUCI!" they both yelled in relief. 

"God, we thought you were dead!" yelled Bean. Luci cringed at the volume, but quickly hid it, but Bean, being Bean, saw it anyway.

Luci grinned up at his friends and said, "Naw, it takes a lot more to kill me!" Suddenly, Luci began to feel tired, whether from his ordeal or blood loss he didn't know. 

"Hey guys, can we go home?" Luci asked.

"Yeah, yeah we should get going, I need to take a look at those cuts," Bean said. Carefully, ever so carefully, Bean picked him up, and mounted her horse, followed by Elfo on his. Soon the three friends were on their way home.  
______________________________________  
Bean couldn't help but notice how Luci cringed everytime the horse moved just a bit too much and prayed they were close to the castle.

Her prayers were soon answered as she saw the lights of the kingdom in the distance. The trio rode quickly to the castle, running through the gates and bringing the horses to a stop. Carefully dismounting, Bean took Luci's now worryingly unconcious and pale body and cradled it against her chest delecatly, like she was holding a newborn. She and Elfo made their way up to her room, where she layed Luci down on the bed gently and told Elfo to get the medical supplies.

As she sat on the bed she begain to gently stroke right in between Luci's little ears the way he liked and he began to purr, moving towards Bean's warm, soft, gentle hand. Luci began to wake up just as Elfo returned with the supplies. 

"Hey" he said.

"Hey Luci. How are you feeling?" Bean asked in a gentle voice.

"Like I got run over by a pack of obese rhinos." he said, making Bean chuckle.

"Honestly, you look it too." She said, making Luci give a small chuckle, which quickly turned into a groan of pain.

"Ok, Luci, I need to take a look at those wounds. I have to turn you on to your back, ok?" Bean asked, earning a small, almost unnoticeable, nod from the demon on the bed.

Luci nearly bit through his tongue trying to keep from screaming. Instead, he let out a pained whine, which was arguably more embarrassing than screaming. Bean gave him an apologetic look and Elfo winced in sympathy. Bean grabbed a cloth and dipped in water, getting to work with cleaning Luci's wounds.   
____________________________________________________________  
At some point, Luci passed out.

When he came to, Bean and Elfo were standing over him, both with a couple bandages of their own. 

"Oh thank God! Luci when you passed out we thought you had died!" Elfo exclaimed. Luci felt bad for worrying Elfo, until he remembered their earlier argument.

"Really? Since when did you care? I thought you hated me! Do you know how much that hurts!? To have your fucking soulmates say they hate you? Huh? Do you!?" He said angrily, not realizing what information he had just let slip.


	8. Confessing

Okay, so this will probably be the last chapter, unless you all want more, but keep in mind that I am working on another story. This other story will follow this one as a sequel of sorts (there will likely be many, I will tell when the fic is supposed to take place in the timeline in the description). I hpe to get the first chapter up to today, as well as a title thought of. Just be looking for my name under the story.

Now, on with the fic!  
_______________________________________________________

"Oh Luci, we could never- wait, what did you just call us? Did you just call us your soulmates?!" Bean said, startled.

"Uh-um, no?" He said, meekly.

"Oh my God Luci! WHAT THE HELL! Since when did that happen!?" Bean said, angry, confused, hurt, and for some reason hopeful, at the same time.

"Ok, yes, you are my soulmates." He said, ashamed.

"But you're a demon." Elfo said.

"Demons have souls Elfo." Luci said, slightly offended, "In fact, almost all demons have soulmates, usually it's just one, but I've heard of a demon who had eight soulmates." he continued.

"So, what exactly is a soulmate for a demon?" Bean asked.

"A soulmate for a demon is their match, who they are compatible with. It's their reprieve from the endless torment of hell, their light in the dark. A demon's mate is their world, their love. Their eternal love. Demons are instinctively drawn to their mates. Most demons take about four hundred to five hundred years to find theirs." the demon said with a dreamy smile, which quickly turned into a frown as he continued, "Unfortunately, some demons take much longer to find their soulmates than others, up to a thousand years, some demos die before they get the chance to find their soulmate. Some demons don't even have one. It has been so long, I thought I didn't have one, but it turns out I have two."

"How long have you been looking?" Elfo asked.

"A little over twelve hundred years." the demon said, looking down, suddenly finding the blanket he was laying on very interesting. He was lost in thought, hoping and praying that they wouldn't reject him, he didn't even realize that he had been thinking out loud until Bean spoke.

"What's that about rejecting you?" she said.

Suddenly, Luci's cheeks showed what the princess and the elf could only assume was a blush. He really didn't want to have to ask, but now that they knew, he knew he had to ask them. he could only hope that they felt the same as he did.

"Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any to ask," he said.

"Ask what?" Elfo asked.

"Ask if you two felt the same, and if you would be my mates." he said, refusing to make eye contact.   
_________________________________________________________  
To say Bean and Elfo were shocked would be an understatement. They were both silent from the shock. Luci assumed the silence to be a no.

"I knew this would end badly." he said sadly, curling up like a cat to hide his face.

"Wait!" the princess and the elf yelled in unison, causing Luci to look up at them, tears already in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you think that, I was just surprised, that's all." Bean said apologetically.

"Yeah, me too." said Elfo.

"Then what were you-" Luci began, but he was cut off by the other two, "YES!" 

"What?" the demon said confused. Could this really be happening?

"I've loved you and Bean, for a while." Elfo said, "So yes, I will be your mate."

"Me too!" yelled Bean, "I've loved you both for a while."

Now it was Luci's turn to be shocked. 

"Really?" the demon said hopefully.

"Yes,"  
__________________________________________________________  
The three decided it was probably time for bed, they had been through a lot. They curled up together with Bean on one side, her arm around the Elfo and Luci, Elfo on the other side, with an arm around Luci and a hand grasping Bean's shirt, and Luci in the middle, purring happily in his sleep whilst enjoying the warmth and comfort he got from cuddling his soulmates. For once, no one was in the 'friend zone'.


	9. Author note

My new story will be called fight for me. You can find it on Wattpad, or you can just wait and keep an eye out here. It's unfinished. I'm still working on it. But I will work on posting more regularly


End file.
